dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Disclosure! Hidden characters and shapes!
Disclosure! Hidden characters and shapes! is the nineteenth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. It begins the battle of Videl versus King Cold and Baddack has some notable visions during his battle against his own son. Plot As Videl stares down her opponent, the Kaioshins are amazed that she is able to wield the Z-Sword with ease and speculate that she pulled it out. After seeing the Kaioshins frozen in awe, King Cold decided it was time to unrestrict his next form and unleash his third form. His power increases the gravity, make Videl's Z-swrd heavy to carry. Videl resorts to using Kaioken to wield it. King Cold charges for Videl whom defends with a vertical swing, yet was unsuccessful as she was uppercutted and sent flying. Videl quickly used Kaioken x3 to increase her speed. She was able to negate King Cold from attacking her and then counter his fist with a kick to the gut. The South Kaioshin wonders how Videl is able to pull out the Z-sword, even though she is weaker than a Kaioshin. North Kaioshin then assumes that the Z-sword can be drawn from reflection on acts of heroism. This interests Tapion, so he asks his fellow fighters from his universe only to find that they could careless. Videl attempts to finish King Cold with a slash, but misses. King Cold thrusts his arm towards the sword, chopping it in half and then smack Videl with his tail. The Z-sword seal is broken and the Elder Kaio is released. King Cold pins Videl to the ground, but she counters with a blast. The Vargas allows Elder Kaio to participate, which angers King Cold and causes him to transform into his final form. As Videl feared that she would probably lose, the Elder Kaio makes a deal with her that she could when. She quickly accepts it, only to find out it takes 10 hours to do. As King Cold reached his final form, Videl instantly forfeits. Coola is amazed that his father is able to control himself with so much power. Videl brings Elder Kaio over to the Universe 9 balcony to greet him for the rest. The next match is Baddack from Universe 3 called against Raditz from Universe 13. Tapion suspects Baddack is the man in the shadows, but finds out that Baddack was in hiding this whole time. As Baddack walks past Dr. Raichi which angers the doctor. As both fighters enter the arena, they both converse about their universes. Baddack then transforms into a Super Saiyan while Raditz transforms into an Oozaru. Raditz thrusts his fist toward Baddack, but he flies up to dodge. Baddack fires a ki wave towards Raditz which was ineffective. Raditz then fires a mouth blast towards Baddack whom easily dodges. Raditz comes up behind Baddack and punches his entire back. As Baddack is sent flying, Raditz fires another mouth blast towards him which repels him into a mountain. Baddack started having visions of the future of the events to come while Raditz pummels him. Baddack sends a charged blast towards Raditz, followed by a volley of ki blasts which defeats him. The next match is Akira Toriyama from Universe 2 against Dr. Raichi from Universe 3. Akira realized that he did not create Dr. Rachi and forfeited. The next match is Syd from Universe 6 against Vegeta from Universe 13. Trivia